Fleur
Fleur, whose civilian name was Jess, was part of New Wave until her death, which damaged New Wave's hopes of becoming a nation-wide movement. Personality She was affectionate and kind, working well with the group Lightstar and New Wave Her death caused him to leave the team and enter witness protection. His nieces and nephews saw her as an aunt.Auntie Jess- she hadn’t been a true aunt- Uncle Mike hadn’t gotten around to marrying her. She was a pretty, dark-haired woman in the photographs we had too few of – good straight-on images of her face being rare. She was foggy memories amid holidays and other focuses. I could remember bedtime stories with- with Amy and me on either side of her. My most recent memory of her was all of us in the backyard, Eric, Amy and I trying to do a thing chaining water dart guns together, like Eric had seen in a video. He’d been insistent we’d make it work, and his dad was to be the victim of the barrage. Auntie Jess had saved us by grabbing one of the water dart guns and starting a war. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.9 Appearance Young and black-haired, she wore a Fleur-de-lis symbol in black on her chest.More energy orbs. These ones clung to the road, rolling and folding into themselves. A young lady walked through the loose minefield she’d created. Black haired, she had a flower symbol in black on her chest, petals stretching up from a bar or hilt. One of the orbs erupted. It became a column, a wall, an unfolding wave of rippling energy that danced along the road in an unpredictable path. Damsel only narrowly evaded it. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.5 Abilities and Powers Fleur could create telekinetically controlled 'orbs' of light that looked like flowers or firecrackers. She could plant these orbs with a touch on surfaces, allowing them to grow over time for larger and more varied effects when Fleur detonates them or an opponent accidentally touches them. Her power needed her hands free to use. History Background Fleur was a member of the Brockton Bay Brigade. Lady Photon considered her too young to have kids, and in the wrong place in her life. The Brockton Bay Brigade would challenge Marquis numerous times, though Marquis would always win. Fleur accompanied the Brockton Bay Brigade when they went after Marquis in his home and closed in on him. After Lightstar was wounded, she caught him before he could fall onto Marquis' bone spikes before she tended to his injuries.Interlude 15.x Fleur later revealed her civilian identity alongside her teammates. Was there when the Brigade finally captured Marquis.Agitation 3.12 Boston Games Fleur participated in the Boston games, engaging and nearly overwhelming Damsel of Distress before the villainess escaped. Eclipse x.5 Later While in her civilian identity, Fleur was killedA short time later, the Brockton Bay Brigade unmasked before the public, advocating capes without masks. A short time after that, Fleur was murdered in her civilian identity, putting an end to that movement. Lightstar (brother to Carol/Brandish and Sarah/Lady Photon) quit the team. - Wildbow on RPG.net by a kid looking to earn cred.We haven’t caught up with them yet, despite me spending a few hours last night on the hunt, but the consensus seems to be that it’s stupid, petty people seeing us putting our faces out there and wanting to ride the wave of attention. I had a kind-of aunt who died for pretty similar feeling reasons, and remembering that’s really bothering me. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.1 and membership in Empire Eighty-Eight.I could barely remember Auntie Jess. The memory was occluded by the very clear distinction of a sniveling kid in a courtyard- someone who’d been looking to earn his stripes as a member of our local racist troupe. He’d cried, begged, and asked for his dad to save him when the pronouncement had come from the court. I could remember seeing him and being disgustedly disappointed in him. That someone as awesome as my aunt had been killed by someone as far from awesome as him. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.9 This occurred at the peak of New Wave's rising popularity, at a point when the team and the idea of capes with public identities and full accountability was a topic of nationwide discussion, and was thus a death that received a great deal of media and public attention.The media hounded us, after Fleur died. We had a lot of discussions on how New Wave should handle it. We were disheartened, heartbroken, tired. We decided to let the news cycle roll over while we mourned. It made sense. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.9“Our aunt Fleur- she wasn’t officially our aunt, there was never a wedding, but I really liked her. She was kind of an outsider like me. Her body wasn’t even cold when people were putting microphones in front of us. We were kids. Not even in middle school. That fucks you up.” - Excerpt from Interlude 16.y II After her death, New Wave lost much of its initial momentum, with her boyfriend Lightstar taking a new identity and leaving New Wave.Edit by Wildbow Later updated by Wildbow. Trivia *Fleur means "flower" in French and colloquially in that language can be used to euphemistically refer to a affection and seduction. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:Heroes Category:New Wave Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters